Always and Forever
by JadeElemental
Summary: Her mind set itself apart from the world as she dissolved into a dimmension of pain and misery. Slowly she dissappeared into a sea of darkness, he mind not even focusing one on important question.Why was there no one to save her?..Now discontinued
1. Prologue

A Heart Broken

Liquid diamonds ran down her milky cheeks, staining them with angry red blotches dotting the once smooth and silky skin. The tears ran down her face in a never ending flow, leaving behind the remains of the hurt and betrayal she was experiencing. Reaching a slender hand to her shoulder, she let it rest there, relishing in the surge of pain that came from her touch. As the seconds past, the pain ebbed away as her mind and body became numb to the world around them, surrounding themselves in a separate dimension of hurt. Strangely she couldn't feel the pain anymore. She pulled her hand from her shoulder, staring at the crimson drops of blood staining her delicate fingertips; blood never meant to have been spilled.

It didn't even register on her mind that she was wounded and bleeding, for it ran deeper than that. Deep within, her heart was bleeding, slowly pouring out her emotions, desperate to get rid of the images and memories that lingered in her mind, haunting her every thought. Whispers spoken on stormy nights, raged through her mind in a gale, causing her mind to mold itself in a state of shock, slipping far away from the safe haven she had built; leaving her at the mercy of the storm.

Lightning images raced through her mind, loud claps of thunderous words echoing in far corners of her mind. Her eyes were wide, focused on things that did not truly exist, teardrops pouring from her eyes, as the dam that had held them in broke allowing the waters to ravage through to the surface. Her gray eyes were no longer gray, but a misty silver, blurred with the pain that was cursing through her veins. She wanted to run, far away, but her body remained motionless, frozen. Her mind was useless, finally broken as the last of a long string of memories wrapped themselves around her. As her body gave way, and she tumbled to the ground, she looked up for the last time as the world dissolved around her. The last thing she remembered was a pair of golden eyes gazing into hers before the darkness claimed her, and the world slipped away.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else.

Author's note: Well this is the beginning of my new story. R &R. Hope you like it, I just kind of wrote it while listening to Evanescence, not really paying attention to anything.


	2. Neverending Sleep

Neverending Sleep

Disclaimer- No I do not own Inuyasha. I know that this is a very simple concept, but that's ok I don't mind repeating it over and over and over and over.....

............

Kagome's eyes fluttered, and Inuyasha quickly grabbed her arm.

"Kagome, Kagome," He chanted her name over and over again as if by sheer will, he could drag her from this unnatural sleep. He still didn't understand what had happened. He had stumbled into the clearing frantically calling her name. When he found her, he had called out her name in joy. She just stared at him, liquid tears welling up in her eyes. Her body had shaken and trembled as if fighting an inner battle, and he couldn't help her. He couldn't do anything for her, but stand and watch in horror as tears streamed out of her eyes, and screams rose unbidden on her lips to echo in the still forest.

The look she had given him. It was as if he was the one causing her all this pain, and his heart almost broke to remember it. He couldn't shake it from his mind, the whole scene was frozen in his mind, playing over and over again. He wondered who hated him so much to make him have to endlessly repeat the moment.

"Kagome, what's wrong," He had reached out to her, but she recoiled. In some aspect, it was like he didn't exist. She didn't hear anything he had said, hadn't even reacted to his presence, his words, anything. It was as if she was frozen in a nightmare unable to escape, unable to wake up because she was trapped in real life. He would have given anything to save her from that, but he couldn't!. For once in his life, he had been powerless. He was unable to protect Kagome from the things that had haunted her.

"Kagome, please. You have to wake up," he begged her sleeping body, tears forming in his beautiful golden eyes, but he blinked them back refusing to give in to the urge to scream like a small child.

Sango stepped quietly into the hut, pausing to stare at the sight before her, her misty eyes ready to start the tears flowing at the simplest word or phrase. Inuyasha's ears didn't even flick. She knew he looked terrible. His face was troubled, worry etched permanently into his features. His startling golden eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep. He had kept a constant vigil by her bed, not pausing even to eat or sleep.

"Inuyasha," she murmured tears welling up in her eyes again. Inuyasha turned toward her. He could smell her tears. Her face was red and puffy, and he knew that she had been crying. Her hands were clenched down at her sides, nails cutting deep into her palm, but she didn't even notice them.

A shadow behind her stepped and revealed himself. It was Miroku, and for once perverted thoughts were banished from his mind as he stared at the body of Kagome. Her skin was as white as the snow, her black hair in stark contrast. Her lips had lost their beautiful rosy color and it had been exchanged for a pale pink. Her chest moved up and down, her breath ragged. She trembled in her sleep, stuck in an endless nightmare.

**KAGOMES DR EAM**

Kagome stared at the landscape around her. The Earth's surface was hard and jagged, the only breaks in the never-ending path of barren landscape were the few trees that dotted here and there. These were not beautiful trees, but harsh, scraggly trees barely clinging to the pathetic life they were forced to live in. The sun's harsh rays poured in on them from above. Liquid drops hung frozen in the air, hanging from gnarled old branches, slowly evaporating to join the lingering bit of moisture that still remained in the air.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a cold voice remarked from up within the tree. Kagome looked up and sitting on the branches was Kikyo, her kimono gently spread out among the branches. Her face was bland, devoid of any emotion. By now any emotion she had ever felt had disappeared and what was left was a cold, angry, powerful shell. Her aura was a deep black, like looking into a dark abyss, knowing that if you took one more step, you would be lost forever.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome was genuinely confused. She didn't know where she was or what had happened.

"Actually this is a dream dimension created by myself and Naraku," Kikyo's voice filled with a wicked delight, so eager to see the misery that would undoubtedly fill the eyes of her young reincarnate. "It was created to keep prisoners, like you"

Like Kikyo had predicted, Kagome's eyes were filled with misery and sadness. Kagome's first thoughts were of Inuyasha, but unbidden images rose to her mind.

**F**LASHBACK

Inuyasha's arms wrapped around Kikyo, his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss. She had been frozen, transfixed by the scene in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he had told her, though his expression had said differently. "I want to be with Kikyo." Without so much as second thought, he had rushed her, claws stretching out to strike her on the shoulder. She had slammed outwards missing him by inches. He grinned at her before disappearing into the forest with Kikyo in his arms.

Then he had come back, and she assumed that he wanted to taunt her again, breaking her heart even more than it had already been broken. It had held on by a single thread, which threatened to unravel at any moment. The second she had seen his face, all hell broke loose, and her mind had shut down, refusing to let Kagome deal with the emotions she was experiencing. The darkness had seemed so alluring and comforting that before she knew it, it took her in it's arms drawing her far away from reality.

**E**ND FLASHBACK

Kagome shook her head, forcing down the tears that rose in her eyes. She stared right back at Kikyo, hiding her true emotions behind a mask. Only her eyes revealed the pain that she was experiencing. And throughout all of this Kikyo just sat there watching in delight at the girl's sadness.

"Why are you keeping me prisoner?" Kagome asked, her voice trembling ever so slowly.

"Because you are in my way," Kikyo told her with cold pleasure. "And when things are in my way, I remove them..." her voice trailed off on this last part knowing that Kagome's mind could imagine something far worse than she could express.

The look in Kikyo's eyes sent shivers down Kagome's spine. She had a feeling that there was a lot of things that Kikyo wasn't telling her, and whatever she was telling her could easily be a lie. 'What do I do now?'

**N**OTE

Author's note: Well I finally updated this story. I hoe you like my latest chapter .Special thanx to Suaru and Dumbblande83 for reviewing my story. R&R everybody plz!!!!!


	3. Breaking Kagome's Spirit

Broken Spirit

Disclaimer- Nope, I still don't own Inuyasha. I just had my birthday and nobody gave him to me. Oh well there's always hope for next year.

Kagome's mind whirled with thoughts, swift as a desert storm leaving her mind broken and helpless. She didn't even want to think of what Kikyo could do to her when she was in this dimension. 'Inuyasha' her mind inwardly begged for him to save her like he always did. She wanted him to wrap his arms around here and tell her everything would be ok. 'But he won't save you' her mind whispered savagely. 'He's with Kikyo now, he doesn't care about you' it added gleefully as if it enjoyed the emotional turmoil it was creating.

Kagome's eyes darkened, and a single tear welled up in her, waiting for her to free it and let it slide down her face. Kagome blinked back the teardrop fiercely refusing to give into the thoughts tormenting her. If nothing else, Kagome refused to let Kikyo see her in a moment of weakness. She would never let that happen.

'The girl seems so confused,' Kikyo thought to herself. 'I wonder what she is thinking' her thoughts were as malicious as she was, relishing in other's pain. She couldn't feel pain herself and therefore it was fun to cause other people pain, and ruin their lives as a way to get back at the universe for ruining hers. Kikyo's mind traveled to the days before she had died. She had been so good, so..........caring; her mind spat out the hated word. 'I was weak!' she told herself fiercely. Her lips curled into a cold smile as she remembered the day she had been brought back. It had been so beautiful to watch the pain and hurt emanating in waves from Inuyasha.

That day she had learned she had no feelings. Her weak heart had left her, leaving a cold shell in it's place to suffice. She had found Naraku after that, and it was he who had taught her the black arts, watching as her once good powers turned black with her evil. Even the most evil beings on Earth feared her presence. She was the source of nightmares, a dark shadow upon the Earth's light surface. Kikyo loved fear, reveled in it even, the screams that occurred at her presence were music to her ears.

Turning her mind back on the girl in front of her, her so-called reincarnation, her mind whirled with infinite possibilities. Finding a particularly nasty one, Kikyo laughed. The sound filled Kagome's ears, the sound so horrible that a scream rose in her throat, but was unable to come forth because Kagome had her lips pressed together so tightly that a white rim had formed around them. The sound echoed in the still air around them, making Kagome shiver as icy chills rolled down her spine.

"Let's have some fun," Kikyo told Kagome, her face bland, but her eyes reflected the coldness that lurked inside her. These words were enough to bring fear to Kagome's face, but she thrust it back inside her. Kikyo almost smiled. How fun it would be to break that spirit of hers. In fact Kikyo was surprised that she even had a will left after seeing her and Inuyasha together. 'Oh yes that had been a perfect plan.' She remarked to herself.

That was her little secret, hidden deep in the corner of her mind.

FLASHBACK........

She had seduced Naraku, promising him love and much more if he would help her carry out her plan. He had agreed, and she had him transform into Inuyasha. Transporting them with her magic, she put them into a clearing and used her new found powers to coax Kagome into taking a walk into the forest. She had seen Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing, and had gone into shock just as Kikyo had planned. Then Inuyasha had told her he had chosen Kikyo and clawed her, and the two of them ran off before the real Inuyasha found them.

Hidden just behind a tree, with her magic blocking their scents, she had watched as Kagome slipped away into a world of darkness with Inuyasha watching on. It had been brilliantly done, and touching the black diamond that rested gently at her throat, Kikyo had trapped Kagome here in this alternate dream dimension.

END FLASHBACK......

Kikyo snapped her delicate fingers and the scenery changed. Now they were in a clearing, surrounded by trees and flowers. The flowers were disfigured though, their scents sickly sweet, and the trees seemed to have eyes which all watched Kagome and sent shivers down her spine. Even the grass underfoot seemed evil inside.

On the other side of the clearing, about 100 feet away stood a figure in a red komono with a sword swung about his hips, amber eyes staring right at her. Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Inuyasha standing there. She nearly wept with relief.

"Inuyasha," she called out, her voice thick with emotion. He stared coldly back at her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Inuyasha," she called out timidly, fearful of his response. His beautiful amber eyes were dark, and his claws were outstretched ready for use. He didn't respond, but instead moved to an attack position waiting for something. What he was waiting for soon came in the form of a nod from Kikyo and he rushed at her. Startled, Kagome moved to the side, crying out as his claws scored her on the hip, shredding part of her skirt.

Blood trickled from the wound, but she didn't have time to think of it now. Inuyasha turned around effortlessly and ran at her again. This time she forced her frozen muscles to move and dodged his attack running toward the cover of the forest. She heard him come back and threw herself onto the ground, hearing the whistling of air above her as his claws soared where she had been. 'I've got to do something!' her mind whispered frantically.

Springing up gracefully, she faced him. His claws were stained with drops of crimson blood; her blood. He laughed at her pathetic attempts and rushed her again, drawing more of her blood. The next time he grabbed her in his arms, pinning her arms to her side as his claws dug into her back. Tears sprang into Kagome's eyes at the pain. His hand rubbed her thigh, cutting into it, and Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out. She struggled against his hold, but he held her tightly. Tears now flowed freely down her face, but she didn't make a sound. Inuyasha laughed at her, throwing her down slamming her into the ground, her head hitting with a resounding thwack sending her spiraling into the dark.

Kikyo awoke from her trance, her eyes fixating on the face above her. Naraku loomed above her, and she instinctively lashed out catching him in the chest, but he only grabbed her, pressing his mouth to hers. She wriggled in his grip, but he was too strong for her and so she waited for him to satisfy his passions.

When his mouth broke off from hers, she extracted herself from his grip. Her mouth hurt from his rough kisses. Her bones had been crushed in his embrace and she knew that she would have new bruises later.

"How does it go with the girl," he asked her, his lips forming into a cold smirk. He stared at the woman before him, holding her eyes with his. 'She's mine now,' he told himself, watching her slightest movements.

"I am making her live through her worst fears. Soon her spirit will be broken and she will be unable to help Inuyasha when you take your revenge upon them," she explained, still running her tongue over her lips to soothe them. "It is fun to watch her break," she added icily.

Naraku responded by grabbing her in his arms and pushing her back into the bed. His body pressed over hers, smothering her with his weight. He caressed her body, watched her eyes as they widened gently. Kikyo squirmed underneath him, trying to get free but he restrained her, watching with glee as she struggled beneath him.

"Now, now," he told her, pushing more of his weight onto her. "Let's have none of that," Her eyes darkened in hatred, but he only watched with amusement at her futile efforts, pressing his mouth on hers, nipping at tender flesh, and leaving a trail of bruises where his mouth went. Instinct took over, and once again Kikyo gave herself to the man she hated, the man who had given her everything.

Author's note- **covers her ears at the gasps of the audience**

Yeah people I know, I made Naraku and Kikyo a couple, but don't you think they deserve each other? Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, plz continue to review my latest chapters. My birthday just passed yesterday, so if you want to review as a late birthday present, I have no objections.


	4. Everlasting Pain

Everlasting Pain

Disclaimer- no, I do not own Inuyasha, and nobody gave him to me even though it WAS my birthday. Oh well.

...............................

Inuyasha stood vigil over Kagome, refusing to do anything while she was like this. He was sure if he waited long enough, he would wake up to her sweet voice asking him to wake up, and he would staring at her creamy skin and bright eyes, and sweep her into his arms and never let her go. But his hopes went unmet as she stayed in her sleep-like position.

Sango stared, watching in horror as her best friend stayed in her unnatural sleep. Tears slid down her ivory cheeks, until there were no tears left to cry. When that happened, she just stayed, staring at her friend and into space, trying to quell the hurt that welled up in her. She had already lost so many people, her village, her family and her beloved brother, Kohaku. Was fate cruel enough to make her lose her best friend too?

'Life is cruel like that.' She thought sadly, with more than a hint of anger at the unfairness. 'It deceives you into thinking that everything will end up ok, and it usually does, but then fate hits you with a cold burst of reality, rendering you powerless against it's storm, waiting for it to finally finish with you and then leave you to pick up the pieces of your old life. Sometimes you can, and others, its hard to tell if you'll ever be able to go back to normal again.'

And so in her private thoughts, Sango drifted sometimes allowing herself to brush with reality, but the pain usually forced herself back into separation. Miroku stayed by her trying to coax some thought of life into her, but she soon became as lifeless as Kagome. Her eyes became blank, devoid of emotion except for the tears that trickled down her cheeks. It hurt Miroku to see her this; cracking his heart more than it already had.

So that was how the four stayed, listening and staying by each other trying to comfort one another and console, and try to convince themselves that everything would be ok, but it was getting harder and harder. Sometimes Kagome's shrieks would wake them from their silence, and they would look up, only to have their hopes forced down again as she remained in the same condition.

"I can't take this anymore!" Inuyasha yelled one day, finally having snapped inside. "I'm going crazy. Why can't we fix this?" but no one could answer his question, and it nagged at them, a guilty pang that spread throughout their bodies. Why couldn't they save her, and why wouldn't they try.

"I think I know how," a small voice called out, and Inuyasha felt a familiar bug on his nose sucking out his blood. Inuyasha didn't even have time to squish him, but instead grabbed him up, bringing him up to his face so that Myoga could look into his fear stricken eyes, hoping that he could not see the glimmer of hope in them.

"I have been studying her, and her sleep is actually just sleep, but she is trapped in sleep. Someone powerful has trapped her in a dream dimension," he spoke with absolute certainty.

"What's a dream dimension?" Inuyasha asked, anxious to get to answers as soon as possible so that he could save Kagome.

"A dream dimension is an alternate reality, and it is accessed through dreams, but it can only be used when a person is lured into sleep because of intense pain and suffering. The person is then put into the dream dimension unable to escape. Only an extremely powerful person can trap someone there, like a priestess." Miroku spoke finally, weary in both mind and body.

"You think Kikyo did this?" Inuyasha's voice was dangerously low. Miroku nodded, unwilling to get into an argument when they were all so scared and upset.

"She is the only one with enough power, but she would have needed help, and so I have reason to believe that Naraku is helping her." Miroku explained quietly. Inuyasha took a moment to ponder what the monk was saying, and his mind wandered, but finally he found that emotion long since hurled down deep inside him. Anger and hatred all directed at Kikyo!

"How do we wake Kagome up?" Inuyasha asked hurridly, scared of losing even a few seconds of time that they needed in order to save her.

"Kikyo is obviously using something to help her keep Kagome trapped, because Kagome is too strong. It is probably a stone like black opal, which enhances her power. If you find Kikyo and break the stone, Kagome will be free, but only if she is with you when you break the stone. Otherwise she will remain trapped, and if she is not set fourth within the next full moon, she will be trapped there forever," Myoga's words hung with a sense of forbidding, which sent chills scurrying down Inuyasha's spine.

"So let's find her!" Inuyasha spoke forcefully, and then stopped when he saw a figure rise in front of him. Sango was clad in her demon slaying armor, her eyes bright and focused for the first time since Kagome had been like she was.

"Let's bring Kagome back!" Sango told them fiercely, every ounce of determination she had pulsing through her body. Inuyasha went over and picked up Kagome's body, holding her close to him and his heart.

"Let's go!"

..............................

Kikyo untangled herself from the sheets, and went to stood up, but was pulled back down by a smiling Naraku. She stared at him with hatred, hating herself too for her weakness in allowing him in her bed. She stared at the bruises that dotted her skin. He had taken special pleasure in causing her as much pain as possible. The place inside her legs ached, for her had been rough and hard, thrusting his body into hers. Her muscles ached with hidden pain, but she never showed it, keeping her face blank as a canvas.

"Where are you going?" He asked her with a wicked smile. His smile, was delicious taking in her unclothed form, with hidden messages lingering for her to find.

"I'm getting up," She was furious at herself for having accepted him, and she was ready to take out her frustrations on the wench she had trapped. He grabbed her arm, and traced her delicate skin, watching her wince slightly as he pressed on some of her bruises. He grabbed the black stone around her neck, feeling the evil emanating from it.

"Have fun my dear," he told her, watching her features narrow in dislike. He blew her a kiss, and she stomped off furious. He sat back in bed. 'What a beautiful woman' he sighed, scenes running through his mind from last night. 'Very beautiful'

.............................

Author's note- WOW!!!! I love you all, I got so many reviews for my story. Thank you all so much, I really appreciate it. Thanks also for your happy birthdays and review this chapter please!

Now I have a question? Did I only get those reviews because it was my birthday? Or does my story really suck that much because I posted a new chapter, and I've gotten 1 review. I mean I have 8 people with me on their fave list and 6 on author alert, I figured I'd get more than one review. I don't know, maybe I'm wallowing too much in self pity, but it would really mean a lot if people would review, cause at the moment I don't really feel like writing, so maybe I'll just have this story become like others that just never update because no one will review. I'm kind of thinking about it.

So if you want to change my mind, well Review, and maybe I'll remember the reason why I love to write.


	5. Understanding

Understanding

Disclaimer- Well yes I am updating, despite my lack of reviews and enthusiasm for this story. Thanx so much to Suaru, who has reviewed every chapter and Dumblande83, now known as queenofthekitsunes. I think I have ur name right. If I don't sorry, Cassy its late.

Oh yeah and before I forget, no suing because I don't own Inuyasha, and I have no money.

………………………………………

The azure sky was the first thing Kagome saw as she woke up. The turquoise color was undermined by the brown of the barren landscape. The color itself was a contradiction; always changing shades, and always with a subtler shade there almost invisible. Kagome's eyes wandered the landscape, blinking away small tears that clung to her eyes in a desperate struggle to be released. Kagome won, though only barely. By now her wounds had healed, and it was almost as if she had never had them before. Her spirit was hurt though because of the betrayal. It was deeper than that. 'It's like a lightning strike, and this one hit me where I'm the most weak. My heart.'

By now the urge to cry had been suppressed along with all pain and suffering. She was in some ways becoming like Kikyo, her eyes even taking on that icy cold, but her mind was stronger. It forced her to review every scene, every moment of the betrayal, like a movie playing over and over again. Possibly for personal amusement, some twisted game her psyche had come up with, or it could be for survival. She had learned something like that in school, where in extreme circumstances, events can be used to trigger adrenaline causing the body to be able to perform things it normally is unable to. 'How Ironic, the person who has torn my life in half is now responsible for making me stronger. Fate has a cruel sense of humor.'

"I guess there's no point in crying," Kagome said to herself softly. "After all, it doesn't help anything. I've got to figure out where I am." She looked around at the landscape spread out before her. To the left was the forest, and beyond it the clearing where she had been forced to fight her best friend, Inuyasha. The memories were still sharp in her mind, and she winced inwardly as the pain came flooding back, but this time tears did not come, and she regained control faster than before. 'I'm becoming like Kikyo.' The thought left her somber and unresponsive. Picking herself up off the ground, she began walking in a random direction.

About 30 seconds later, it became obvious that her feet were leading her right toward the arena. Immediately she threw herself backward, as if a jolt had gone through her body. 'I can't go there.'

'You must' The voice came out of nowhere, startling Kagome out of her reverie. Frowning, she scanned the clearing, and surrounding area. Her eyes revealed nothing, and when she closed them, her ears yielded the same answer. The voice sounded again, but in her mind. 'You must face that place, and conquer it. Only there will you become strong enough to defeat her.'

'Her who's her' Kagome asked in her mind, understanding somehow that she had to do this mentally in order to convey her message.

'You know of whom I speak. She has set the scales of good and evil out of balance. Her very existence destroys the fabric of the living and the dead. You are the one who has been chosen to right this wrong. This woman defies life and death, and this can not be allowed.'

'Why do I have to do it?' the sullen thought trailed across her mind before she could grab it back. A grimace spread on Kagome's face.

'You are the one who has been chosen, and it is you who will complete the task.' The voice was like the echoing of a thousand dog's howl, and lingered in Kagome's mind.

'I'll do it, and I'll try my best' Kagome promised inwardly.

'We can ask no more. Good luck little one.' The voice was gone almost as soon as the message was sent. Kagome nodded in agreement and thanks. Her legs wavered as she forced herself to walk through the small forest, ignoring the branches that reached out at her, leaving scratches on her arms. Finally she made it to the battlefield. The dust had settled, and there was no sign of life. She stared at a rock near the center of the field. Coming over to it, she saw the crimson stain defiling it's smooth surface. She stared for a moment, putting her hand to her heart in a gesture of sorrow and resolute. Reaching a gentle hand forward, she pressed a hand to the rock, and her body jerked involuntarily as memories ran through her head.

F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K.

His smile was cold and uncaring, almost like it was when he was in his demon form. The difference was that Tetsusaiga was still strapped to his hip, protecting his demon form from escaping from the confines that held it captive. He was doing it of his own accord, and each scream that uttered from her lips fed his unceasing energy. He slashed at her, leaving scratches on her unprotected skin. Her hands ached from the unmerciless ground that she had met several times within the past 10 minutes.

At the corner of her vision, she saw Kikyo's form, her mouth twisted in a sick version of a smile. Her eyes were fixed on Kagome and her lips parted in a small laugh at the pain she saw on the other girl's face. Kagome winced as razor sharp claws met her skin again in the brief second, she had been distracted looking at Kikyo. 'Oh my god, Inuyasha. What have you become?' 'What has she turned you into?'

His smile was as wicked as Kikyo's but even more so, for his gentle features had been replaced with evil images of them, his eyes taking changing from their beautiful gold/amber color to a dark ebony, lost from the light. A tear dripped from Kagome's eye at the changes in him, but she wasn't given a chance. His hands grabbed her, nails digging into her skin and he threw her into the darkness.

E.N.D. F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K

Kagome landed in a small clump of grass, as she threw herself away from the rock. The memories had been as horrible to remember as they had been to experience. Wetness traveled down her cheeks, and Kagome realized that she was crying. 'Guess I'm not as un-emotionless as I thought I was.' Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and poured over the memories again, trying desperately to find something that she could use against Kikyo, something to make this worthwhile.

Kagome's eyes darkened as she remembered Inuyasha's betrayal. The sight of him flying at her, both claws outstretched as he reached for her, his haori flying with him. It looked so perfect, not a single scratch on the fabric. 'Wait a minute that's not right.' She searched her memories again, and focused right on his right shoulder, the one that had been pierced by Kikyo's arrow. 'I was right. There's not a single mark on it.'

F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome's tone was calm, though her eyes displayed the worry she felt.

"Feh," came the usual response, "I'll be fine."

It was just after a battle with Kagura, and Inuyasha had been wounded by her Dance of the Dragon. Inuyasha's growl had sent her scurrying off as well as a well placed strike of the Tetusaiaga, though she had passed a parting insult to them before flying off. Inuyasha's shoulder had been pierced by flying debris, and Kagome was anxious to look it over.

"Please," she all but begged of him. "Just let me see your shoulder, so I can make sure your all right." Kagome could see the refusal in his eyes, but calmly met his with hers, a single tear lingering in the corner of her eye. Inuyasha turned his head away, and muttered a low ok. With a small sigh of relief, she unwrapped his haori and proceeded to wipe away the blood caked on the wound. When she was finished, she paused for a moment staring at a crescent moon shaped scar on his right shoulder.

"Inuyasha what is this?" her voice was soft and demanding at the same time. Her hand quivered visibly, though Kagome could think of no sane reason. With trembling fingers, she gingerly ran her hand over the scar, tracing along the raised edges. It wasn't very big, but it was an unusual color for a scar. Instead of pink, or a variation of the skin color it was almost opalescent, the dark turning it into almost silver, where the daylight revealed to her a slight rosy tinge. Hesitating briefly, she looked up and stared at Inuyasha. His eyes were somber reflecting inner pain, and a memory from which he had never recovered.

"It was from Kikyo," he growled trying to mask the apparent sadness in his voice, and for a moment Kagome felt his pain, and regretted asking him it. But at the same time, her curiosity needed to be satisfied, and her mind calmed. When she noticed he paused, she took a deep breath and reached for his hand, mentally supporting him. When he did not pull away from her, she relaxed visibly. He met her eyes and lowered them continuing.

"When she struck me with the arrow that bound me to the tree, it was no ordinary arrow. Her arrow was spelled to keep me imprisoned, and bind the demon inside me and myself, but it wasn't pure. As she hated me, her arrow became impure. The moment I was bound, I felt her feelings as if they were my own, and when I was bound, the powers that bound me were of hatred and vengeance."

" The gods watched us as they often do, and were horrified by the hatred that had divided the two of us. It was never to happen again, so they placed a reminder on me, in the form of a scar, to remind me of hatred, sorrow, and vengeance. In that scar lies a part of my soul, their way of ensuring that I would never forget." Inuyasha's voice was soft at this for the first time since she had met him, and Kagome's heart ached for him and the pain he had to go through.

"Will it ever go away?" she asked her voice compassionate and gentle.

"Only when hatred turns to love, and sorrow turns to joy. When the wrongs of the past can be put to rest, and memories once again lost to the flowing hands of time. Only then will it fade, and my soul be whole again." He said quoting long since forgotten words spoken to him 50 years ago.

E.N.D. F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K.

"No," Kagome breathed. It was as if a light-bulb had gone off in her head, revealing the secrets that had been a mystery to her. "So she lied to me." Kagome's voice was bitter as she thought of Kikyo's trick. 'Wait a minute. If she lied about Inuyasha, then that would mean that the whole scene before I got into this dimension was a trick, but who would have the power to change themselves into Inuyasha's form.'

The thought had barely crossed her mind, when the answer became apparent. "Naraku," she growled much like Inuyasha, and it almost made her smile. Her mind raced with this new revelation. 'If Naraku and Kikyo are in this together, then they must be planning something, but what. Could Kikyo still be planning to exact vengeance on Inuyasha? It wouldn't make sense though, what would she have to offer Naraku?' Before she could finish the thought, a figure appeared on the horizon. The waves of hatred radiating from her presence revealed the figure far before the light shone upon her, and Kagome looked into the face of her tormentor, manipulator, and way out.

"Kikyo."

Author's Note: Yes everyone, after many months I have updated, but the reason I took so long was because I got almost no reviews. So if you want me to wait that long again then don't review, but if you want to know what happens then REVIEW!! Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed.


	6. Very Important Author's Note

Well. I'm really sorry, but I'm discontinuing this story. I got really good reviews on this story, but it seems like people have lost interest. So due to the lack of interest, I really have no choice. I love to write, but it seems like my writing has fallen on closed eyes. I hope you all continue to read my other stories. Thanx, and Happy Reading!


End file.
